The War of Light and Dark
The war of light and dark is the story of the battles between the forces of the light, who where lead by the Keyblade master Sora Rhapsodos, and the armys of Darkness, lead by Xehanort, a new enemy where also discovered in this war. The Soul Barrens. This battle also brought several new characters into the war. Tom Marsenik, Camilia Black, Emily Archulleta, and Tanith among them. Also in this war Sora lost himself in darkness and became Nero. Other major Participents of this war was Ganondorf who lead an alliance of villians with Malificent. The war of light and dark was a turning point in the universe of Kingdom Hearts, showing that light can be dimmed,but also burn back brighter, and that the bonds of friendship and love. No matter how strained, can never be broken Main characters in the war Sora Rhapsodos- The main character of the series. He has battled the greatest evils the universe has thrown at him, and after defeating all these foes, he hoped for a break to live life like an average teenager. But it was not ment to be for him, he recivese a letter talking about how he must go to Radient Garden. From there an adventure which would change Sora and the rest of the heros lives forever. In this Sora proves how exceptional of a fighter he is as he battles the best of the best. He also shows that he has learned how to enter his drive forms by himself. He also shows a new aggressive nature which allows him to fight harder and more agressivly against his enemys. Late into the story he begins using darkness and gains a deeper, more respectful understanding of it. We also see the true manifestation of his inner evi and negetive feelings. In this he also shows his true feelings for Kairi as well. Sora becomes a full hero in this as well, finally ending the maddness that started nearly twelve years before his adventure began, and face Master Xehanort in a final, epic clash Kairi Sorenson- A princess of heart, Sora's love intrest, and a keyblade user in her own right, Kairi takes a much more active role in the story as compared to before. During the one year break between there previous adventure and has learned how to control the keyblade that Riku gave her. She goes to school with Sora and Riku, and when the letter arrives she gives it to Sora and tells him that he is needed, she and Riku go with him. She sorts out her feelings for Sora. She also learns of her family, that she is the Granddaughter of Ansem the Wise and is a living heir to the throne of Radient Garden, she awakens her inner power and is able to aid Sora through out there adventure. She even defeats the evil Nero, the manifested form of Soras evil. She becomes a more mature character, but remaining a voice of reason among her rambunctions friends Riku Valentine- The keyblade master and representitive of Darkness, Riku continues to aid his friends in there war against the evil forces of Darkness. He has gotten less up tight and is more laid back and silly now that he has returned home and has resumed a more normal life Category:Stories